


Better Than Ice Cream

by Serene_Quill



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Teasing, UST, rounds of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Quill/pseuds/Serene_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Rounds Of Kink Prompt: Summer is hot, ice cream tasty, but if he doesn't stop licking his cone in THAT way, he is going to loose his cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Ice Cream

Nathan settled into a table outside Café Diem, thinking he was settled far enough away from the bulk of the festivities to avoid the majority of the craziness, but close enough to witness most of it. He wasn’t sure which of Eureka’s founders had harbored the fondness for odd pagan festivals, but they had morphed into longstanding traditions in the town. Of the three big festivals, the May Eve was usually the craziest, with a lot of drinking and dancing, as befitted the pagan tradition.

Summer seemed to have arrived early, perhaps a sign he should spend some time with the scientists solving global warming. Temperatures had soared rapidly, and the hemlines had shortened to reflect the change. He figured he couldn’t really complain, noticing Zane drooling over Jo’s low cut sundress. He spared a moment’s pity for Fargo, who he was sure wouldn’t be far behind them. He sighed, returning to his lemonade, sweetened with a touch of rum, and sat back, watching Vince work the grill as he flirted with one of the scientists from the dream labs.

“Nathan.” He turned at Allison’s greeting, offering her a half smile. He spotted Kevin, and the smile grew into something genuine.

“Hey, buddy!” he said to Kevin, offering him a high five. Kevin slapped his hand, grinning.

“2-26-68, Monday,” Kevin replied cheerfully, and Nathan nodded.

“Back to Monday, not Nathan,” he observed, shrugging. “I thought we might hang onto that one.”

“He’s still holding onto Mom,” Allison replied, smiling down at her son. “But we haven’t seen much of you, Nathan. Could be why he’s reverted.”

“Yeah,” Nathan sighed, looking up at Allison. “I guess I could work on that, huh?”

“You’re always going to be family,” Allison echoed the words she’d told him four months ago when she turned down his proposal. “Come over for dinner next week, Nathan.”

“All right,” Nathan agreed, offering her a real smile. His smile slipped a little as he spotted Carter approaching. “Ah, maybe don’t invite your boyfriend,” he said, nodding in Carter’s direction. He wasn’t sure whom he was jealous of around the pair anymore, both driving him crazy.

“Very funny,” Allison scowled at him, and Nathan blinked, surprised. “I’m not with Carter, Nathan. He’s a good friend.” Nathan processed the info slowly as Carter joined them, nodding to Allison.

“What’s up, buddy?” Carter asked, offering Kevin one of the ice cream cones in his hand.

“Tuesday,” Kevin replied promptly, slapping the hand Carter held out. “His Monday and your Tuesday are polar opposite alignments.”

“Well, that may be his most brilliant observation yet,” Nathan grinned, and Allison rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, just don’t let Zoë see that I gave you her ice cream, little genius,” Carter winked at Kevin, hanging back as Allison and Kevin headed toward the carnival games Taggart was running. “Stark.”

“Carter,” Nathan replied absently, his eyebrows arching when Carter sat down across from him, unwrapping his ice cream cone. “What can I help you with, Sheriff?”

“Jack,” he said, licking the ice cream cone.

“Sorry?” Nathan asked, a little distracted by the tiny, quick licks Carter was applying around the ice cream cone.

“You can call me Jack,” the sheriff repeated, looking up. “Look, after everything the past few months, I came to see about calling a truce. And that starts with you calling me Jack.”

“Okay, Jack,” Nathan said, a little amused. “And why do we need a truce?”

“A few reasons,” Jack said, lapping up a drip of melted ice cream with a long lick that had Nathan shifting a little as he watched. “One, it would make our lives easier.”

“Maybe I like things hard,” Nathan retorted, and his face flushed rapidly when he caught his own words. Jack apparently hadn’t noticed, swiping a long line around the cone before returning to quick little licks.

“Yeah, that certainly would make sense given your track record,” Jack replied a little sarcastically. “So, that brings us to point two, it’ll make Allison and Jo’s lives easier.”

Nathan looked down the street to where Allison was helping Kevin with the ring toss game. He remained silent, settling in to watch Jack continue to eat his ice cream in a somewhat obscene manner, lots of long licks now, wearing away the ice cream. Nathan’s mind started fueling his imagination with little ideas about the versatility of Jack’s tongue.

“Since you’re not arguing, I’ll assume you agree with point two,” Jack said after a moment.

“You have more points?” Nathan asked sardonically, quirking an eyebrow expectantly, hoping his control would last through the length of the list.

“Yup,” Jack said, emphasizing the drawn out word with a long lick. “Three, you could use a friend.”

“I don’t need a friend,” Nathan replied darkly, scowling. That helped take the edge off his arousal.

“Well, you’re moping around still,” Jack observed, licking at the ice cream in quick little stabs. “Not that I blame you. I moped for weeks after I found out Abby had moved in with someone else. It took something radical for me to get over it.”

“Really? What was that?” Nathan asked in spite of his better judgment, and there was a pause as Jack’s tongue did an odd loopy little swirl around the tip of the ice cream that had the blood rushing to Nathan’s groin fast enough to leave him light headed.

“Went to get my daughter back from LA, crash landed in a town full of mad scientists,” Jack replied with a grin. “Found Jo, Henry, this whole town… well, just don’t repeat that. People will start thinking I like it here.”

“So you’re offering friendship because you think I’m moping?” Nathan asked, but his sarcasm failed as Jack licked away a little drop of melted ice cream from the back of his hand and his jeans grew even tighter.

“Which brings us to number four, you haven’t talked with Henry, or Taggart, or, god forbid, Fargo, which Allison thinks is because they haven’t been through anything similar. I have.” Back to the quick little licks, now chasing the worn away ice cream into the cone with a little digging of the tongue, and Nathan had to slump a little in his chair, trying to ease some of the pressure of his jeans against his erection.

“Great, got it, you’re all worried, anything else?” Nathan asked impatiently. He really wanted Jack to leave, so he could hurry home and jerk off.

“Number five,” Jack started, now nibbling at the bottom of the pointed cone. Nathan bit back a moan as Jack hollowed out his cheeks and sucked ice cream through the bottom of the cone.

“Look, if I agree to a truce will you go away?” Nathan broke in, starting to worry about the likelihood of coming in his pants. Jack clearly was clueless about what the obscene way he was eating ice cream was doing to Nathan, and the scientist wasn’t sure he was ready for the other man to figure it out.

“Nope,” Jack replied cheerfully. He sucked at the end of the cone again, and Nathan rolled his eyes up toward the sky, closing them, slowly counting to ten.

“Reason number five,” Nathan jerked upright, Jack’s breath hot in his ear. He hadn’t been aware of the other man standing up and sliding over to his side of the table. The sheriff was bent low, whispering into Nathan’s ear. “There’s something I’d like better than ice cream.” Concealed between their bodies, Jack’s hand ghosted over the bulge in Nathan’s jeans. “I want you. If that convinces you to consider a truce, I’ll be at the station.”

Jack ambled away with a smirk back at Nathan. Nathan let out a shaky breath, watching Jack walk away. “Not so clueless,” he breathed, turning around, determined to ignore Jack and get himself back under control. He spotted the now hollow cone sitting on a napkin at Jack’s place and was out of his seat, headed for the station in record time.


End file.
